


Will not Return

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Character Death, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Empire, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), alternative universe, reverse, survivor keith
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Un accidente inoportuno trajo más complicaciones de las que pudieron pensar.Ellos perdieron a uno, él perdió todo... Y saben que nada regresará.deben vivir con ello y más importante, amar sabiendo que no es quien estuvo antes.Pairing: Sheith [Shirogane Takashi x Survivor!Keith Kogane] - Keithor [lotor x Keith Kogane (Leve)]Advertencia: Semi-Alternative Universe; Smut/Lemon; Angst; Muerte de Personaje; Other Pairings





	Will not Return

_Intento aceptar que te perdí, pero fue demasiado pronto y te fuiste sin decir adiós._

**\- Start of not Return -**

La idea no estuvo clara ni desde el inicio, no tenía como estarlo. Dormían las pocas horas que tienen a su disposición para hacerlo, de repente el castillo de los leones estaba siendo absorbido por una especie de agujero negro y miles de trozos de meteoros golpeaban la estructura.

Evidentemente despertaron sobresaltados y a duras penas tuvieron chance de ponerse las armaduras, subirse a los leones e intentar desviar al castillo antes de colisionara de lleno contra el sitio que los succiona. No es que rinda demasiado fruto a pesar de que Shiro girta órdenes a diestra y siniestra para que puedan dar impulso en puntos clave.

— ¡Esto no va a funcionar! —quejumbra Keith apretando los dientes, fuerza cuanto puede a Red Lion ya si mismo para poder hacer más fuerza, pero literalmente imposible.

—  _Ya está saliendo paladines, solo un poco más para que el motor de la nave pueda retroceder. Hay energía para hacer un agujero de gusano tras nosotros y así huir._  —explica Coran con tanta paciencia y energía como puede, pero está adormilado.

—Sigan así, un poco más de fuerza... —pide Shiro sudando al gota gorda y agotado como nunca antes. Los impactos de asteroides lo tienen bastante preocupado, más que todo porque los recibe de lleno por estar en el lugar más cercano a la succión y por ende, donde más se acumulan.

—Shiro no puede seguir ahí. Su Leon no va a aguantar. —avisa Red paladin.

—Vamos a poder, tu solo sigue donde estás. —indica con el entrecejo fruncido.

—E-el que no va a durar soy yo. Ayuda. —lloriquea Lance con sus propias dificultades.

— ¡Esto es imposible! ¿¡Cuánto más falta!? —pregunta Pidge con los ojos apretados.

— _Solo un poco más._  —informa Coran.

Un fogonazo llamó la atención de Keith, el cual es el más cercano a Shiro. Una especie de estrella fugaz; cometa; lo que sea iba directo hacía Shiro. El mismo se dio cuenta de que eso se acercaba, únicamente lo ignoró por la plena confianza de que lograrían sacar al castillo de aquel apuro antes de que eso impactara contra él.

Keith se desesperó, estaba muy cerca y no pensaba permitir que Shiro saliera lastimado. Dio impulso con el castillo y llegó a tiempo para interponerse.

— ¡CUIDADO!

—KEITH NO.

— ¡AHORA! —Avisa Coran entre el griterío.

La explosión fue gloriosa a decir verdad y aunque el castillo desaparecía por el agujero de gusano con cierta lentitud, esta ayudó a que pudiera verse lo que quedó tras el apoteósico choque y sus segundos después de la luz intensa. El agujero en si ya no estaba, asteroides por doquier simplemente flotando y junto a ellos ven a Red Lion...

En el sitio justo donde estuvo el agujero negro hace unos segundos, lo cual en teoría de momento no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Shiro es el primero en abrir comunicación llamando al Paladin sin obtener la más mínima respuesta aparte de la interferencia.

—Llevémoslo al palacio. Hunk, ayúdame. —indica Shiro acercándose al León completamente apagado. Entre los dos pudieron dirigir al León por el agujero de gusano y a sí mismo, al interior donde cayó dura y pesadamente en el suelo.

Shiro tiró a un lado el casco y corrió directo a Red Lion, el cual está incluso peor de lo que pudiera esperarse después de aquello. La boca entreabierta le permitió pasar al igual que a los demás paladines. Buscó a Keith con la mirada, usando su mano como linterna improvisada. No está en la cabina por lo que debe estar en el área de carga o-

— ¡Lo encontré! —informa Lance, se apresuró a ir con él. Vio el bulto en el piso, acercándose un poco al igual que el resto para tener más iluminación y descubrir que tan mal está. O porque llegó hasta ahí.

— ¿Seguro de que es Keith? Digo... es un poco... extraña la manera en que se ve. —comenta Hunk señalándolo con un dedo y observando a los demás paladines para que estos le brindaran una respuesta.

—No puede ser otra persona. Él estaba pilotando hace un segundo, pero si se ve un poco... raro. —dio toquecitos con el mango del cuchillo que había tirado.

—Bueno... No sabremos si está bien si solo lo vemos desde aquí—concluye Shiro en una especie de suspiro con tono evidenciando como se siente: agotado—. Keith, compañero ¿Estás...?

Ahogó una exclamación que casi escapa de sus labios cuando fue repentinamente agarrado de la muñeca. No llegó a tocarlo, pero quizá Red Paladin sintió que lo haría y lo cogió por inercia. Lo que causó que -para ellos en su sorpresa-, la temperatura del lugar descendiera fue ver con la tenue iluminación que de hecho... sí es Keith añadiendo como bien dijo Hunk, está extraño. Su rostro se veía un poco más maduro de lo que fue hace unas... ¿Horas? Por no decir que hay una porción de su cabello blanca y una cicatriz considerable en su mejilla.

— Shi... Shiro, no puedo abando... narte, n-no... No lo pienso... —los ojos púrpura antes nublados parecieron aclararse un poco y analizar mejor al espantado Paladin de Voltron—. Tu... Tú no eres Shiro...

—Muy bien Keith, suficiente de esta broma, ya- ¡HIIIII! —Lance, muerto de impresión, observó cómo sin una explicación del brazo izquierdo de Keith salía una espada de tono púrpura brillante. Característico del imperio al que están enfrentando en realidad.

—¡Keith debes calmarte! —el agarre se había hecho firme y como si de una pinza se tratara. Keith aun tambaleante y con la vista borrosa junto al movimiento irregular en su cuerpo apunto al Black Paladin de Voltron.

—Donde... quien e... Que hiciste con... Shi... ro... —y se desplomó nuevamente, sonó como un peso muerto y apenas unos segundos después la luz de Red Lion se restableció y pudieron observar con mayor detalle al Paladin...

Es apenas más corpulento sin dejar de ser delgado y por ende, flexible; su cabello está más largo de lo normal, hasta debajo del hombro; su rostro cuenta con aquella horrible y larga cicatriz en la mejilla, ojeras grandes y tantas cortadas y golpes que parece haber tenido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo especialmente feo. El mechón blanco es bastante curioso, porque hacer mofa de que se ve ligeramente similar a Shiro. Lo más resaltante de todo es que su ropa no es la misma, dejando de lado que se encuentra rota, abollada, chamuscada y sucia... Es la armadura de Black Paladin que de hecho lleva Shiro puesta.

Como si ya el estado de Red Lion no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante.

Ya que no había más opción a pesar del escenario Shiro tomó a Keith en brazos y de esa manera se dirigirse a el área de enfermería para tratar al Paladin excesivamente herido y hasta delirante. Claro, hubo un pequeño problema al intentar hacerlo y es que Red Lion se cerró a cal y canto cuando Black Paladin hizo el ademan de llevarse a Keith. Costó al menos veinte minutos lograr zafarse del sobreprotector y abollado León.

* * *

—Es muy extraño... Según los análisis tuvo un combate especialmente fuerte que lo dejó tan mal. Una contusión craneal, quemadura de tercer y segundo grado... Pareciera que ni siquiera estuvo en el león y recibió el impacto de la estrella en el agujero negro directamente... —enuncia Coran al jugar con su bigote. Shiro se rasca la nuca y suspira. Ve por un instante a Keith dentro de la cápsula.

— ¿Solo eso tiene? No puedes dar un informe de como rayos se puso el cabello blanco, envejeció y se cambió de ropa. —daba toquecitos al cristal de la cápsula como si el otro se tratara de un animalito dentro de una pecera.

—Pues... No—respondió y Lance hizo una mueca—. ¡Pero! —levanto un dedo, teniendo una mano en la espalda, los ojos cerrados y postura erguida—. La cápsula da su información y lo curioso de ello es que con su edad...

Una pantalla holográfica de color azul se amplió con los datos de Keith. Está el diagnóstico que Coran mencionó, pero hay un detalle y es que en la edad del híbrido pone que tiene  _veintitrés_  años de edad. Estar en el espacio no los ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo de forma tan brusca, saben sus edades y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo empezó, es imposible que Keith tenga esas edad actualmente habiendo empezado con dieciocho y próximo a cumplir diecinueve. Shiro lo vio con menos extrañeza, buscaba una razón lógica por la que el joven estuviera tan mal, su edad es lo de menos ahora.

—No tenemos otra opción más que esperar y ver que es lo que ocurrió. —dio por concluido el asunto con ello, viendo con especial pesar a Keith.

Sentía que de alguna manera es su culpa, Red Paladin lo cubrió para evitar que esa estrella, meteorito o lo que sea impactara contra él. Keith y su mala maña de defenderlo de todo... es algo muy dulce, pero lo asusta que un día suba tanto de nivel que acabe muerto por ello. Abandonaron el lugar viendo atrás de tanto en tanto. Iba a ser una larga espera por respuestas y también una preocupante por el bienestar de su solitario compañero.

Pasaban de vez en cuando toda la semana que Keith estuvo curándose en el interior de la cápsula. Lentamente se veía sano y bien recompuesto, aunque esto solo reafirmaba que no es un joven de diecinueve años. Sus rasgos parecieron suavizarse tenía un aire adulto y de guerrero fiero; eso por no decir que el detalle de su melena seguía siendo especialmente curioso y Shiro incluso tuvo la duda de si chocaron con alguna magia de la bruja Haggar y a ello viene ese cambio.

Todos los paladines restantes, Allura y Coran se encontraban viendo fijamente la cápsula en espera de que esta se abriera. Lo normal es que despierte y pueda moverse, pero también a pasado que caen al suelo -gracioso todo se diga, pero se pueden lastimar otra vez-. Tras veinte minutos de espera por fin se abrió y Keith parpadeó de manera repetida, viendo al suelo y luciendo somnoliento. Shiro descruzó los brazos para acercarse. La coronilla de Keith llega a su frente, cuando antes apenas llegaba a su cicatriz.

— Hey, amigo ¿Como te sientes? —pone una mano en el hombro del híbrido y este aun con la vista nublada lo ve fijamente hasta abrir la boca.

— ¿Quién eres? —su voz es rasposa y seca. A pesar de que se nota lo mal que se siente de forma mental... Se le hizo extraña la pregunta.

— ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Shiro... —responde con suavidad, la expresión del contrario se volvió irritada al instante.

—Tú no eres Shiro —la firmeza en sus palabras le produjo un escalofrío. Apartó al mayor, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y vio atrás al resto que no sabe si acercarse a ellos o permanecer en su lugar—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿¡Como es posible que tengan el Castillo de los Leones!? —parecía enojarse a cada palabra y mantiene su expresión casi impasible.

—Amigo, la explosión te dañó más de lo que ya estabas —comenta Lance en un suspiro y una mano en la barbilla—. Además, Lance es único e irrepetible. —varios brillos surgieron de él mientras posaba, el "confundido" Paladin no varió de expresión ante aquello.

—Somos nosotros Keith, Lance, Allura, Coran, Lance, Pidge, Hunk... ¿No me reconoces? —lloriqueó el moreno con adorables ojos de cachorro lloroso.

—Tal vez estás un poco aturdido por todo lo que pasó, calmate un poco, respira y hablaremos de lo que sea que te-

Sus palabras se interrumpieron al momento en que, tal como ocurrió en el interior de Red Lion, una espada se materializó en el brazo mecánico tan semejante al de Shiro. Para resumir a Keith hay que decir que es una especie de mezcla entre él mismo y Shirogane Takashi, quien a duras penas esquivó el fuerte ataque en su contra.  _Su estilo es el mismo,_  pensó al notar los patrones y evadirlo. Llegado a un punto en el que no se puede retroceder más detuvo la espada con su mano. Keith exhibió sus dientes, muestra sus colmillos y entrecejo fruncido. Como si percatarse de eso lo hubiera llenado de más ira.

El látigo verde de Pidge lo sujetó con firmeza y un grito brotó de su garganta debido al choque eléctrico que ella proporcionó. Lance apuntaba por precaución. Shiro pudo escurrirse y marcar distancia, Keith se mantuvo con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, jadea y tiembla con ligereza. Pensó en acercarse de nuevo, pero en este momento parecía ir directo a la fauces de un león furioso. Aprecia su vida y estado físico, muchas gracias.

—No tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo, pero no pienso permitir esta clase de incidentes aquí—enuncia Allura con proximidad al Paladin—. Keith, más vale que me expliques las razones de este comportamiento. —su severidad se notaba a la legua y que lo ordenara no parece haber sentado del todo bien. Con un poco de dificultad se puso en pie.

— ¿Explicar? ¿Por qué debería explicar nada cuando son ustedes los que tienen una réplica de este castillo...? Como si no se atrevieran a engañarme diciendo esos nombres. —casi fue un gruñido gutural, que los vea de lado con el cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro no ayuda.

— ¿Replica? No hay ningún otro castillo—apresura a decir Coran—. Altea fue destruida junto al igual que cualquier otro palacio. Solo la princesa Allura y yo-

—Princesa... Allura—escupe con asco—. ¿Piensan robar Voltron? Que quieren de mí y porque mierda no me dejaron morir. —Shiro creyó ver una especie de tono amarillento en la esclerótica de los ojos del rabioso muchacho.

—Wow, Wow, Wow ... Tenemos que calmarnos un poco—intervino lance—. No podemos robarte lo que no es tuyo. Somos paladines de Voltron igual que tú, vivimos en este castillo igual que tú y no entendemos nada igual que tú.

—Si, eh... ¿sabes quién eres? Quizá simplemente te golpeaste muy fuerte o algo así. —opina Pidge.

—Keith Kogane.

—Bien—celebró Lance—. Ahora cuéntanos más de tu vida de desgracia para saber si-

Nuevamente y sin que pudieran darse cuenta Keith cortó el látigo y de una patada derribó a Lance, lanzó a Pidge contra Hunk; Allura se hizo a un lado junto a Coran y antes de que pudiera matar a alguien como parecía desear Shiro lo detuvo tomando ambos brazos con fuerza— ¡DEBES CALMARTE O NO PODREMOS AYUDARTE! —replico con expresión seria. Keith lo vio unos cuantos minutos solo a los ojos hasta que su expresión se relajó y la fuerza menguó. Con cuidado deshizo el agarre y Keith retrocedió.

—No... No, no, no... Tú no puedes ser Shiro... Tu no... Él no puede ser—balbuceó con las mano de la cara y luego retirando su cabello muestra de frustración —. Shiro no...

— ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no sería yo? —su suavidad al hablar lo tensó nuevamente, Keith cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Porque Shiro está muerto... Lance, Pidge, Hunk... Matt, Coran, Allura... Ustedes solo me están engañando, ellos... ellos están muertos.

Sentado en el suelo con una mano cubriendo su rostro empezó a sollozar. Si hay que Keith jamás haría es llorar y por más extraña que fuera la persona frente a ellos está claro que lo hace por estar sufriendo. Pidge fue la primera en acercarse y acariciarlo en la espalda para consolarlo, Keith solo inclinó más la cabeza hacia adelante sin detener el casi mudo llanto. Shiro se relamió los labios con cierto nudo en la garganta ¿Muertos? ¿Cómo es eso posible...? Todo están ahí.

—Bueno... Casi morimos, pero tampoco fue para tanto. Para ti tal vez porque cubriste a Black Lion, pero ninguno estuvo realmente cerca de la muerte. —comenta Lance, Hunk le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Como sabes que no somos nosotros? Además de que... estamos... vivos. —quiso ser sutil, no sabe si lo logró. Keith refregó su cara con la mano y la vio.

—Todo... está mal. —fue lo único que dijo. El silencio se prolongó en espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—Creo que hay una manera más fácil de saber lo que tiene en mente. No está mintiéndonos... Mientras nosotros no somos... "Nosotros" —era un poco complicado de explicar e intentaba que se entendieran sus palabras—. Él no es nuestro Keith.

Ante aquella conclusión el ánimo decayó considerablemente sin contar la duda que surgió en base a ello: Si este no es nuestro Keith ¿Dónde está el que perdimos?

**...**

—Veamos. Está programada para mostrarnos lo que pase por su mente cada vez que preguntemos lo que queremos saber. Debe ser conciso y que no permita la entrada a más de un pensamiento. —explica Coran. Keith cerró los ojos y relajó un poco la postura.

Había seguido el plan que Shiro dio: usar la diadema lectora de pensamientos y de ese modo entrar a su cabeza de forma no tan invasiva para hallar alguna respuesta que no pueda o quiera dar. Es como un interrogatorio, pero más relajado. Considerando que no tiene reales ganas de responder a nada de lo que ellos digan le vino bien. Su forma de ser tan taciturna complica el asunto sin duda alguna, por no decir que no se siente precisamente bien. Se sentía demasiado agotado como para explayarse al rememorar lo que viene a ser su caída en desgracia. Lance fue el primero en preguntar.

— ¡Como es tu León! —fue una pregunta de prueba y la imagen se hizo clara y grande. Black Lion se veía especialmente desgastado, no destruido, pero quizá hace falta una mano de pintura y un descanso de diez milenios—. Vaya, así que por eso la ropa...

—Podríamos de decir que este Keith es un... Shiro alternativo—bromea Pidge—. A ver... ¿Como es Pidge? —se observó a sí misma con cierta sorpresa. Debe tener al menos seis años más; el cabello largo aunque le choca el resto de si la convence. Los guantes que utiliza su-yo-de-algún-lugar son curiosos... preguntaría después.

—Como es Hunk... ¿¡Eeeh!? —un Hunk serio de mirada amable se mostró. Vestía con un chaleco rojizo, camisa negra, de contextura grande y ejercitaran. Muy bien, tiene envidia de sí mismo en estos instantes, hora de hacer más ejercicio... Hora que es después de cenar.

—Como es Allura. —aunque ella preguntó con emoción, lo que recibió la dejó momentáneamente confundida. Vestir ropa terrícola... no tiene sus marcas en los pómulos... ¿Qué rayos quiere decir esa sonrisa? La imagen cambió y Keith frunció el entrecejo, ahora Allura parecía estarlo regañando.

—En eso nunca cambia—tose Coran—. ¡Como es el Gran y Humilde Héroe Coran! —una imagen exactamente igual se hizo presente y el Alteano no pudo más que apoyarse en Hunk para pasar su dolor.

—Como es el buen Lance—sentado al lado de Keith sonrió brillante como juego a pesar de que el hombre no iba a verlo. La imagen para ellos fue bastante espectacular—. Soy... Alteano.

—Eso quiere decir que Allura y tu cambian roles. Ella es Blue Paladin y tú príncipe de Altea... al menos aquí puedo tomarte en serio. —Keith parecía tener demasiado en mente con respecto a Lance, múltiples pensamientos se exhiben por el lector, el príncipe Alteano está contento en la mayoría, en otras vistiendo ropa terrestre comprada en el mercado espacial así como usando camuflaje para tener cabello marrón. Concluyó con una angustiosa escena de Lance siendo atravesado por una espada... No se logró avistar quien lo hizo.

—O-oye ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta. No es precisamente bueno verte morir, aun si esto puede ser falso. Shiro negó con la cabeza, colocó la mano izquierda en el hombro de Keith.

— Como es Shiro, Keith.

Es extraño verse a sí mismo de esa manera. Supone que así se vería si no hubiera asistido a la misión de Kerberos. Cabello normal, rostro sin cica- oh no, esa también está; brazo humano; cero influencia Galra o alquimia en su sistema. Se mostraba como una buena visión. El cambio de roles daba un toque peculiar que no sabía si lo incomodaba o no. Keith siendo superior y él solo un cadete; asistir a un colegio y estar hasta atrás en clase, robar un auto...

Una versión  _Soft_  de Keith en pocas palabras. Ocurrió una especie de interferencia en la que una visión ensangrentada de sí mismo -con cabello totalmente blanco-, lo está empujando y ordenando irse. Finalmente todo se cerró, como las fauces de un león. Posiblemente Red Lion. Keith arrancó el lector de su cabeza y lo tiró a un lado, apretó su entrecejo contando hasta cien en un intento por tranquilizarse un poco.

—Está claro que no somos a quien él recuerda, pero... ¿Entonces de dónde salió? —pregunta Pidge en susurros.

—No tengo ni idea, lo cierto es que esto no puede ser más raro. —responde Lance en el mismo tono.

—Estoy bien, solo... estoy bien. —renegó ante el intento de Shiro por reconfortarlo. Lo veía tan cansado y aturdido que no podía evitarlo. Es su costumbre cuidar de Keith y aunque este se negara lo haría. Esa es la dinámica.

— ¿No se te ocurre alguna razón por la que estés aquí y no con tus compañeros? —pregunta Hunk. Keith lo vio un instante antes de apartarse el cabello de la cara.

—Había... un imbécil llamado Slav que veía dimensiones alternativas. Quizá de... alguna manera cruce a esta dimensión en lo que mi universo era destruido... es lo único que se me ocurre.

—No sé si me guste saber a qué te refieres con destruido...

— Deberías tener un poco más de detalle al respecto, Keith. —el nombrado se levantó, ignorando a la alteana y saliendo de la sala sin mayor problema en dejarla así. Shiro lo persiguió casi al instante.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a... "tu" habitación para que descanses? Entiendo que esto puede ser un poco cargante, pero para poder entendernos necesitamos que colabores un poco ¿sí? Así tendremos a Keith de regreso y tu podrás volver con los tuyos. —la expresión compungida del otro logró que soltarse su muñeca con lentitud.

—No tengo a donde ni con quienes volver, Shiro—responde con suavidad—. Los ayudaré a "buscarme" y... ya sabré que hacer después. Por ahora solo... Quiero saber cómo hacerlo sin tener que pensar en que ustedes se parecen a algo que no tendré de vuelta. Mi equipo está muerto, incluso mi león está muerto. —Shiro no pudo soportarlo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres fuerte... Sé que podrás con esto y aunque Keith vuelva puedes quedarte con nosotros. Siempre hay un lugar para uno más—parpadeó repetidamente hasta que lentamente devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro del más alto—. Y... Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no me imagino que debe sentirse. —expresa con sinceridad y simpatía. Se separan.

—Gracias. —sonrió muy débilmente y retomó su rumbo, posiblemente sabía a donde debía ir o quería encerrarse en Red Lion para que no hubiera manera de interrumpir. Al regresar con el resto se encontró una discusión un tanto extraña.

— ¡Pues YO, soy su príncipe, así que es OBVIO que yo soy mucho mejor que ustedes! —afirma el moreno con una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Tu? ¡Ya me viste! ¡Soy mucho más genial que tu siendo principito! —se cruza de brazos y hace un mohín alzando la barbilla.

—Chicos cálmense, no hay razón para discutir... No cuando yo soy tan genial. —festejó Hunk con las manos en la cintura.

—Debe estar mal. No hay posibilidad de que yo sea de esa manera. —quejumbra Allura con el entrecejo levemente fruncido

—Oigan... —interrumpe—. Están hablando de gente que falleció, guarden un poco de respeto. A este paso no podremos entablar una conversación con él, Keith nunca fue fácil y parece que él lo es menos. —se hizo la calma.

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunta Lance—. Si él no es Keith, pero tampoco nos dice dónde está... Voltron está incompleto.

—Es posible que él no lo sepa. Solo supone como llegó hasta nosotros y la teoria de una realidad alternativa en este momento no suena tan descabellada. —Pidge medita con una mano en la barbilla.

—Sea como sea... intenten no agobiarlo demasiado. Lo conocen lo suficiente para saber que ser bombardeado con preguntas sólo lo estresará y acabará por ignorarnos. Tratemos de simpatizar con él y que se sienta en casa. —Allura dio un bufido inconforme.

—Seguramente es igual de incapaz de seguir órdenes, mientras más pronto nos indique que ocurrió con nuestro Paladin, más pronto deberá marcharse. —haber sido ignorada no le hizo mucha gracia y salta a la vista que este Keith le cae mucho peor que el usual... Por no decir que se habían llevado mal últimamente por el asunto de la herencia genética del híbrido.

Shiro exhibió una expresión llena de agobio, no permitiría que un Keith vagara por el universo solo. Quizá su vena paterna está demasiado inflamada, pero nuevamente, es inevitable para él hacerlo cuando siente un tirón que lo lleva a él—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, princesa—. Allura marchó del lugar junto a Coran. Pidge le sonrió a Shiro y alzó un pulgar al igual que los otros tres paladines en señal de apoyo. Ellos tampoco consideraban que fuese buena idea que el Keith mayor se marchara una vez encontraran al que corresponde.

Es decir ¿Por qué? Nunca está demás tener apoyo, además si fue su líder en otra realidad y los sufre tanto porque ya no están... no se puede negar que el aprecio e instinto de camaradería fue muy fuerte y ellos están dispuestos a brindárselo en honor a ello.

* * *

Keith nunca entró a su habitación, nada ahí se ha movido y le resulta muy extraño, incluso triste. No hay ningún artículo personal a la vista, seguramente lo único que hay es ropa y poco más... A diferencia de los otros que han ido acumulando pertenencias a medida que pasan el tiempo. Joder, Lance tiene una puta vaca. Cerró la puerta y paso tranquilo se dirigió al hangar donde descansan los leones. Estos permanecen en un semicírculo alrededor de Red Lion, el cual ya no parece haber sido chocado por tres flotas Galras al mismo tiempo.

Apenas se propuso pedirle al león que le permitiera ver a quien descansa en su interior la compuerta del pecho de abrió. Cerró la boca un poco más fuerte con un ligero cosquilleo en el área abdominal. Incluso en la ropa son muy semejantes: una camiseta negra manga larga, un chaleco que en su caso es rojo con bordes blancos; pantalón negro, cinturón con compartimientos marrones y su cuchillo en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Tenía el cabello mucho más corto, casi como Keith, pero sujeto con una liga. Los mechones blancos y parte de los negros caían en su rostro cubriendo a medias la frente y ojos. El hombre lo vio con ligera sorpresa de su presencia. No tardó mucho en acercarse.

—Buenos días —saluda Shiro con una sonrisa—. Vamos a desayunar ¿Nos acompañas? No sabía si te apetecería estar con todos. —inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia el lado izquierdo y asintió. Shiro se mostró contento por ello.

El camino al comedor fue silencio, pero no incómodo. Shiro está más que acostumbrado al silencio de Keith y este parece contento de no tener que decir absolutamente nada. Una vez ahí también se hizo el silencio entre los paladines que ven de reojo al invitado. Keith tomó asiento, el plato que Hunk tendió y empezó a comer. Lentamente empezaron la plática y aunque no participaba la molestia por el aumento y bajón de volumen no existía. Casi como si ese fuera su ambiente y está acostumbrado.

—Oye, Keith, una pregunta. Si tú eres mayor que Shiro en tu realidad quiere decir que lo ayudaste a entrar ¿cierto? —asintió a la más joven y está sonrió ligeramente pícara—. Eso quiere decir que Shiro fue un delincuente. —el mayor se ahogó y golpea su pecho para pasar el mal trago.

—No tanto. Era muy joven muy tímido, tanto que ni siquiera probaba el juego para medir capacidades—suspira recordando aquel momento, estuvo a nada de patearlo ahí dentro solo porque su protocolo exigía que todos debían hacer los niveles, sin excepción—. Tampoco era el mejor del colegio por eso. Tan inseguro como una central nuclear mal nivelada... Apenas insinué que era buen candidato lo rebotaron, robó las llaves de mi auto y huyó... sin el auto.

—Tu robaste Mi auto, borra esa sonrisita. —advirtió avergonzado, Keith soltó una risita que sonó especialmente bien, casi como si quisiera seguirse riendo de la torpeza del joven al irse corriendo pudiendo conducir. Al menos su yo de esta dimensión no fue tan tonto. Quizás la razón de lo gratificante en el gesto es porque era raro escucharla.

—Logré que entrara al Garryson; se metió en algunos pleitos, tuve que salvarlo... Siempre estuve para él y él para mí. Fue capaz de mucho y al final resultó que sólo necesitaba-

— _Una segunda oportunidad_. —corean. Lance silba y sonríe.

—Vaya. Son tal cual... excepto que no dejas de ser un amargado jamás—y como si de su Keith se tratara, lo ignoró soberanamente para seguir su desayuno sin problemas—. Igual deberías contarme como era mi perfección como príncipe. Sé que soy todo un galán, no hay duda de que...— aunque hablaba el sonido se alejaba demasiado y...

_Está oscuro... Muy oscuro, luego hay luces rojas con brillo intermitente. Está flotando, su cuerpo no siente nada, puede ver vagamente su reflejo chamuscado y prácticamente desintegrándose junto al interior del león. Lo escucha agonizar, también disculparse por no haberlo protegido como lo ha hecho siempre que lo necesitó. El espacio profundo lo recibe y disfrutar tener esta vista sabiendo que su muerte está próxima._

_Se pregunta que pasará ahora que Voltron no tendrá a Red Lion. No podrían formar Voltron... Lo arruinó, de nuevo. Encontraba imposible no haberlo hecho, de haberse quedado donde lo ordenaron... Shiro estaría herido, muerto o quien sabe. Debía protegerlo como él siempre lo protegió. Soltó un último y melancólico suspiro, le gustaría verlo de nuevo, decirle lo que lleva incomodando y adoleciendo desde antes que partiera a Kerberos. Un resplandor fuerte y un rugido hicieron que espabilara._

_Red Lion pide que no se rinda. Él... Keith Kogane... No quiere morir, ellos aun lo necesitan, Voltron y sus amigos, sus primeros amigos, lo necesitan. No puede permitirse morir ahora. Siendo esto lo único en mente hallarse en la consciencia de Red Lion fue teóricamente fácil, lo extraño es que tenía al león -literalmente, un león rojo de carne y hueso o.… consciencia y pensamientos-, a su lado. Este le rugió y como si lo hubiera entendido empezó a corre_ r a la par.

_— **No voy a morir, no voy a morir... NO VOY A MORIR.**_

_Iba a aferrarse a la vida fuera como fuera. Junto a Red Lion iba corriendo hasta ese extraño punto nunca antes visto. Parecía una especie de agujero a modo de entrada o salida. Al cruzarla chocó con la espalda de alguien, evitando caer lo vio y la sorpresa apenas pudo parar cuando Red Lion parecía disolverse en aquel espacio de vivo color a diferencia del anterior._

_— **Estás en peligro ¿Cierto? Tranquilo... No vas a morir** —aquella persona lo tomó de la mano y con calma lo guío hasta alguien que duerme en el suelo—.  **Tú vas a seguir viviendo... dentro de ti mismo... sin ser tú.**_

_— **¿Shiro...?**  —este le sonrió radiante. Aunque tenía la cicatriz en el rostro, su cabello es totalmente blanco y su brazo no es mecánico. Eso sin nombrar que se ve ligeramente más joven..._

_Con la armadura de Red Paladin_

_— **Tranquilo, Keith, todo va a estar bien. Todo lo está gracias a ti.**  —lo abrazó sin saber que sentir, siendo la conciencia y alma pura de su ser las emociones no son fáciles de controlar. Shiro lo invitó a tocar el rostro de esa... "curiosa" -por llamarlo de alguna manera-, versión de sí mismo..._

_Todo es oscuro de nuevo, pero no es una mala oscuridad, no es fría. Se siente en paz y presente de algún modo hasta que abre los ojos de nuevo, pero su voz no sale._

_— ¿Quién eres?_

_Ah, cierto... Está vivo... sin ser él. Bien, no importa, se mantendría ahí hasta ser necesitado, hasta que ellos y él necesitaran ayuda de nuevo. Ser una simple consciencia es algo muy triste, pero igual se siente... Vivo por muy raro que parezca y solo por ello es feliz._

_— **Estoy bien, Shiro. Todo va a estar bien.**  —respondió a aquella pregunta antes de sentirse fusionar en esa consciencia activa de su otro yo. Sería una consciencia latente y aparte, sin quitarle su vida ya que sería ese Keith quien haría lo que él no._

Cubrió su boca con una mano, su vista temblorosa y sudor repentino no pudo ser pasado por algo. Golpeó la mesa con la palma antes de levantarse y correr a la cocina con los paladines gritando su nombre mientras lo persiguen. Comenzó a vomitar apenas halló en dónde. Apretaba su abdomen con fuerza en lo que hasta sus jugos gástricos y bilis salían por su garganta. Jadea y ve borroso, gira escuchando los murmullos.

—No... No lo van a encontrar—eso no responde a las preguntas en cuanto a su bienestar, pero los hizo callar—. A Keith... No lo van a encontrar.

— ¿Por qué tan seguro? ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Está muerto—se tensaron al instante—. El choque de la estrella... no lo soportó, Red Lion tampoco. Ambos... murieron.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes? Debes estarte confundiendo, eso no es posible. Quizá solo... Solo se perdió en alguna otra realidad y-

— ¡Por qué se aferró a mí! Esta... en mi consciencia, no quería morir y... Lo siento, pero él ya no va a regresar— Lance bajó la mirada, como aturdido—. No quería dejarlos solos, tampoco que se perdiera a Red Lion... así que ambos corrieron hasta la consciencia del León en el que yo vine hasta aquí. Está ahí y...  ** _Estoy bien, Shiro. Todo va a estar bien._**

Su voz sonó repentinamente más suave y aguda de lo que ha sido en todo este rato. Shiro mantuvo la mirada fija en el con incredulidad hasta que sus labios temblaron y sus ojos empezaron a picar. Keith cubrió sus labios por instante, eso fue un poco espeluznante... Pero lo entiende, él no querría preocupar a su Shiro y aunque fuese se aseguraría de decirle lo que el mayor más a escuchado y ya no cree.

_«Estoy bien, Shiro. Todo va a estar bien…»_

—Shiro... —este salió a empujones del lugar. Pidge cubrió su boca una mano, frunciendo el entrecejo e intentando aguantar las lágrimas que ya salen—. Muchachos...

— ¿No podemos hacer nada? —pregunta Lance con los ojos irritados y la nariz un poco roja. Bajó la mirada y el moreno maldijo entre dientes, alzando la cara y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano en lo que aprieta los labios. Hunk permanece en silencio sin verlo.

Querían negárselo, asegurar con necedad que Keith Kogane, ese que estudio con ellos en el Garryson; los guío hacia Blue Lion; quien inició esta aventura y tanta importancia tenía en el equipo a pesar de su seca actitud... Asegurar que sigue vivo ahí fuera. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo les decía que no mentía y mucho menos está loco. Keith se ha ido, tal como este Keith alternativo había perdido a sus camaradas. Resultaba muy irónico que entre ellos se harían la misma maldad: recordar a quien no volverá.

Decidió ir a por Shiro, quien sería el más afectado. Lo encontró al menos quince minutos después una de las salas de descansos. Lo particular en ella es que tiene un gran ventanal que permite ver las estrellas y galaxias. Está sentado e inclinado hacia adelante. Hay un par de agujeros enormes en las paredes y asume que vienen por el Black Paladin. En silencio tomó lugar a su lado, el mayor temblaba ligeramente con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—No quiero verte...—informó con voz pañosa y ronca.

—Yo tampoco quiero verte, pero huir de ello no hará más que empeorarlo—se mantiene a una distancia de apenas medio metro y no lo mira, sino al ventanal—. Entiendo cómo te sientes... Perdiste a alguien que has apoyado, visto crecer... Que jamás pensaste que se iría antes que tu—Shiro sacó parte de su rostro de entre sus manos—. Te parece inaudito, porque siempre lo has tenido justo al lado tuyo, sobrepasando cualquier adversidad y ahora es tan... ridículo que no vaya a volver porque fue algo "pequeño".

Lo peor de todo, es que él dice exactamente lo que piensa, lo que siente y lo ayuda a sentirse entendido y acompañado.

—Lo entiendo porque yo perdí a Shiro... Hice todo cuanto pude por protegerlo y al momento de la verdad fue él quien me salvo a mi—lagrimas silenciosas bajan por los ojos fijos en el espacio oscuro y estrellado—. Se que... de alguna manera está conmigo y lo que menos querría es verme entristecido y derrotado... No lo podré evitar, tampoco superarlo pronto pues aun no me puedo creer que esto pase, pero sé que en algún momento podré aceptar que lo perdí. Cuando ese momento llegue voy a dejar de llorarlo, lamentarlo y por eso no lo seguiré haciendo. Solo sonreiré como nunca lo hice para así por fin decirle adiós.

—Keith es... era demasiado impulsivo. En todo, con todos... Nadie tenía fe en él por ello... Todos excepto yo. Creía en las segundas oportunidades y cuando lo vi tan... decidido a lograrlo, a no permitir que nadie lo superara sin importar el reto supe que de alguna manera había podido ayudar a alguien que lo merecías. Yo quería verlo ser grande, ser lo que ni siquiera se habría imaginado, pero... —la sonrisa con la que hablaba se iba desapareciendo hasta que, a este punto, no existía—. Siempre iba a salvarme. No permitía que peleara solo; me cubría siempre las espaldas y prefería recibir el daño en cuanto yo no lo sufriera. El sentía que debía cuidarme y yo simplemente lo veía hacerlo rogando porque... Nada peor surgiera y...

Un sollozo salió sin su permiso. Keith no lo mira todavía, principalmente porque no quiere que Shiro pueda sentirse avergonzado después. En momento como estos no hace falta más que escuchar y quizá después, consolar con algunos gesto.

—Y ahora... ahora ni siquiera podremos volver a la Tierra juntos como lo prometimos, por culpa mía. —no iba a poder descansar más nunca sabiendo esto. Nadie tiene como negárselo aun si decían que fue algo que Keith quiso hacer... murió por salvarlo. Es así y no hay como negarlo. Aunque iba a responder, sintió parte de su cerebro desconectar.

— ** _Nunca me sentí realmente en casa. Es como si la tierra me fuese ajena, no hay nadie allí esperándome y yo no hago un cambio al dejar de vivir_** —Shiro lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos—.  ** _Mi hogar eres tú. Hice todo lo que pude por cuidarte y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Estoy bien sin ser yo y antes de irme... quiero decirte la verdad_** —cortó distancia, acarició la mejilla de Shiro con la diestra—.  ** _Y es que te amo como no ame a nadie más._**

Concluyó el acercamiento en un beso suave y algo torpe. El impacto en Shiro se disipó unos cuantos segundos después antes de llevar sus manos a la cintura de Keith para atraerlo. El contacto terminó y pudo ver que este ya no es  _Keith_... que él ya se fue con aquella pequeña nota. Keith lo mira de forma enigmática, acomoda el pequeño mechón de cabello blanco.

—Shiro era mi novio... Estuvimos apenas seis meses juntos. Por ese amor aún vivo... ellos dos solo dirán que el amor te permite hacer locuras.

— No lo veía de esa manera...

—No tuviste el tiempo de hacerlo—lo excusa con rapidez—. Lo importante es que lo sabes.

—Me hubiera gustado que fuera antes... decir que lo intentaríamos. —suspira, casi sintiéndose peor que hace unos minutos.

— _We're not in love... We share no stories... Just something in your eyes. Don't be afraid, the shadows know me. Let's leave the world behind_ —tararea con voz suave y profunda. Casi un arrullo. Estando tan próximos puede escucharlo bien—.  _Take me through the night. Fall into the dark side, we don't need the light, we'll live on the dark side. I see it, let's feel it, while we're still young and fearless. Let go of the light. Fall into the dark side._  —Por motivos que escapan a su entendimiento, la canción se le hace conocida.

Lo ve mientras entona en el luto mutuo. La forma en que gesticula apenas, su respiración lenta y profunda para tener aire suficiente para la siguiente frase; los ojos clavados en el espacio exterior que es donde siempre ha estado perdido como un niño de las estrellas. Sin importar la realidad que sea, ese será Keith y Shiro no puede más que sentir ese nervioso pero placentero cosquilleo en el abdomen por seguirlo viendo sabiendo eso... Ambos son iguales y uno encuentra al otro sin importar lo que ocurra. Baja un poco la mirada y se encuentra con la mano izquierda de Keith, cerca de la suya y hechas iguales...

— _Beneath the sky, as black as diamonds, we're running out of time_ —Shiro acerco su mano, que empezó a resplandecer en color púrpura, Keith lo miró con cierta sorpresa _—. Don't wait for truth, to come and blind us. Let's just believe their lies..._ —junto su mano con la de Shiro, ambas brillando y generando calor por aquel contacto. Se acercó a él, juntó ambas frente y no hacen más que mirarse a los ojos  _—. Believe it, I see it, I know that you can feel it. No secrets worth keeping, so fool me like I'm dreaming._

— ¿Mentirnos en algo?

—En que todo va a estar bien.

* * *

—Bueno... Ya que es un hecho que Keith no va a volver—su forma de decirlo es bastante seca y hasta cierto punto, cruel. Ya era el día siguiente y tener el ánimo por el piso junto a este inicio no es precisamente motivador—. Debemos pensar en que hacer para buscar un nuevo Paladin.

— ¿Nuevo Paladin? —Lance la vio con extrañeza.

—Así es. Necesitamos a Red Paladin.

—Tenemos a Keith, él puede pilotarlo —Pidge ve que aquel punto es obvio y se pregunta muy seriamente porque la alteana parece ignorar rotundamente que Keith de hecho está ahí parado escuchando la conversación. Lo peor del asunto es que ocupa el mismo lugar y posición que siempre. No hay como ignorarlo—. Llegó en él ¿No?

—Él mismo lo ha dicho. Es Black Paladin, siendo invertido debería su realidad no ayuda. Ese león es fiel a su Paladin que al igual que el nuestro, murió—Keith frunció un poco el entrecejo. Se preguntaba si es normal que ella tenga tan poco tacto—. Dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo y ya tiene un vínculo con Shiro.

—Eh... Princesa, no sé si es una idea mia o... No sé, pero ¿No estás dando todo por sentado muy pronto? Podemos ir a probar sin ningún problema y averiguar por nosotros mismos si hay que iniciar una brusquedad galáctica. —dijo Hunk con temor por la reacción que pudiera tener la alteana.

—Red Lion es un león obstinado. Se bien que lo molesta ser tratado como una máquina—empezó a decir Keith al enderezarse—. Sus paladines son de temperamento fuerte, deben demostrar que lo valen, ser orgullosos y fieros; por sobre todo deben respetarlo y ser conscientes de que es él quien decide si vale la pena—aquella explicación viene entre dientes y la expresión de Allura se frunce a cada segundo—. Por si fuera poco, es quien juzga si de verdad estas dispuesto a seguir las ordenes de Black Paladin, ser su mano derecha... No es tan sencillo, Allura.

—Siempre ha sido el león más complicado, aquello no es noticia nueva.

— ¿Por qué tan recelosa? —Shiro se había mantenido en sepulcral silencio hasta ese momento. Analizaba con cuidado las reacciones de la alteana y no pudo evitar ver que con Keith está a la defensiva.

—Porque ella quiere pilotarlo—responde Keith. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Allura—. No es cuestión de herencia. No piensa funcionar contigo solo porque eres hija del Rey... como se llame aquí. Espero por el bien de todos en esta habitación que esa no sea tu expectativa. Red Paladin es quién debe ser el más fuerte, rápido, fiel y dispuesto a proteger todo lo que ama ¿Entendiste?

—No necesito lecciones de un  _Galra_  incapaz de salvar a su equipo. —responde con el mismo tono siseante. Ella pasó junto a él y salió del lugar.

—Ella admira mucho a su padre, esta posibilidad es algo que no siente poder ignorar. —dice Coran con la esperanza de que Keith no se enoje.

—Lo entiendo, sin embargo, es lo que dije. Ella no podrá hacerlo funcionar si su único objetivo es ser como el Rey alteano. —explica con voz tranquila. Shiro suspiró, por pura cortesía tenía esperanza en que Allura podría hacerlo, aunque él sabía de sobra cuál sería el resultado de todo esto.

Ninguno llevó la aburrida cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron en el hangar viendo a red Lion con Allura en su interior intentando encenderlo. Lo único verdaderamente relevante en ese tiempo es que los ojos de Black Lion se mantuvieron encendidos. Eso no pasa nunca. Keith evitaba dormirse por el aburrimiento tenaz y agradeció a las estrellas que Allura saliera.

—Tranquila princesa. Es un león difícil. —consuela el moreno con una amable sonrisa. Keith tuvo un ligero tic en las cejas viendo aquel gesto.

—Yo... Tal vez debería intentar más, cre-creo que pude-

—Es suficiente —ordenó con esa voz semejante a la de Shiro cuando llega el momento de dar instrucciones... o callarlos a todos—. El león no te desea como su Paladin. Si no se ha movido en todo este tiempo, es que no lo hará.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para saber algo como eso? —replica crispada y cortando la distancia entre ambos—. Mi padre es quien los construyó y-

— ¿Que? Eres una princesa mimada que no entiende el orden de las cosas. Obtienes solo lo que te mereces y está claro que a Red Lion no le pareces digna ni lo mereces—detuvo la mano que estuvo a nada de golpearlo, la otra que quiso abofetearlo—. No permitiré que alguien tan incapaz como tu ocupe el mismo lugar de Shiro y ensucie su legado—tuerce las muñecas de la alteana, con los ojos amarillentos y afilados—. Lo que tú quieras y creas tener por el hecho de haber nacido no vale nada.

— ¡Muy bien, ya basta, calmados, tiempo fuera! —Lance se puso en medio y vio a ambos de forma alternativa—. La princesa ya entendió su ruda lección. Aléjate un poco, vamos, Shu Shu. Invades su espacio.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas tu Keith? Con suerte tú serás quien lo pilotee. —Shiro mira de reojo las reacciones del otro con su atención en Lance junto a Allura. De repente la barrera de Red Lion aparece.

—No parece muy dispuesto a dejarlo intentar. —comenta disimulando su tono satisfecho y burlón. Keith dio un par de pasos al frente antes de tomar asiento en postura de indio frente al gran león mecánico.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Es obvio que se sentó, Hunk.

— ¿Para qué lo hizo entonces?

—Quizás para calmar sus instintos homicidas y de Lone Wolf para-

—Se puede conectar con un león desde fuera—responde resignado. No iban a callarse y necesita silencio—. Allura probó y se mantuvo totalmente muerto. Ahora demuestra estar pendiente y me dijo que intente convencerlo.

— ¿Que? ¿¡Por qué rayos este león debe ser tan extraño!? —reclama Lance con los brazos arriba y expresión enojada. Una especie de risa salió de los labios de Keith, pero únicamente Shiro se percató de ello.

—Silencio. —pide Black Paladin con gentileza.

Keith dio otro largo suspiro hasta que al abrir los ojos nuevamente está en la conciencia del león rojo. Se le hizo extraño ver a un león teóricamente normal y no mecánico. Este le rugió y mantuvo una posición defensiva. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios, acercándose a pesar de lo peligroso que podía ser.

_—Sé que debes tenerme al menos un poco de rencor. Tuviste que salvarme a mí y no a tu paladín... Shiro merecía más esta segunda oportunidad. Me odio a mí mismo por no... haber podido protegerlo—admite con tono calmado—. Mi león está muerto... Solo tu vives de nuestro Voltron y necesitan nuestra ayuda. Yo no podría liderarlos. Ya están acoplados y soy el reemplazo de alguien que no volverá, pero... Jamás permitiría que nada ocurra. Deseo ser la mano derecha que abra el camino a los demás y que mi tragedia no ocurra._

_— ¿Enserio...?_

_—Shiro es un líder, hay que ser muy tonto como para querer arrebatarle Black Lion. No me importa salir de mí zona... Seguir órdenes de Shiro; dejar de ser un tifón a convertirme en el fuego infernal. Aunque la vida me cueste pelearé junto a ellos, protegeré a Shiro de sí mismo y haré que regresen a su hogar... Soy un Paladín de Voltron y sé que... Hay que atacar._

_—Si... Sin dudas eres yo—verse a sí mismo más joven es escalofriante, pero no lo suficiente como para borrar la sonrisa que comparten. Es incluso extraño que su yo de esta dimensión tenga tantos años menos—. Ayúdalos a pelear, a vencer y... a volver a su hogar. ayúdalos a ser libres._

_—Ni la muerte podrá impedir que lo haga... Hay que llevarlos a casa. —afirma. Sabe qué quiere decir..._

_Mientras el universo peligre, ellos son prisioneros con el deber de liberar sin tener esa misma libertad._

—  _But I can sethe stars from Earth. I wonder, do you sethem too? So open your eyes and see.._.

El rugido del león vino junto al momento en que abrió los ojos. En su mano apareció el Bayard rojo y la barrera de Red Lion se deshizo. Los tres paladines más efusivos no tardaron en casi tirarse sobre él para felicitarlo. Shiro suspiró satisfecho g más tranquilo. No sería lo mismo, pero tener a un Keith peleando junto a él en Voltron lo relajaba en gran medida, pues no dudaría en confiarle su vida y viceversa. Aparte, se supone que este Keith no debería ser tan impulsivo...

Debería...

_Incluso el siente que aquella suposición es tonta y mal formulada._

— Siendo así, podemos practicar un poco hoy—comenta sonriendo suavemente. asintieron de forma energética—. aunque... Tú necesitas una armadura, es obvia que la de Keith no va a quedarte.

—Si, bueno... Es obvio que soy mayor. —responde en voz baja y dando un largo suspiro.

De todos modos estuvieron practicando entre asteroides que se toparon por el camino. Keith manejaba bastante bien el cambio, considerando que Red Lion es mucho más rápido y pequeño que Black Lion. No parece tener real problema en adaptarse a estas mejoras. Tal vez porque incluso él como Black paladín, se quejaba de lo lento que podía llegar a ser el pesado león -no tanto como Yellow Lion, pero sí mucho más que Red y Blue-.

Fue un buen abreboca para lo que sería tener un "nuevo" integrante al que conocen a la vez que no. armonizar no costaba en lo absoluto, quizá porque la actitud es casi la misma... Un silencio terrible y malas caras ante comentarios que no entiende.

Si, este Keith también es medio autista. Lance se preguntaba si existiría uno que no lo fuera... Pagaría lo que fuera por verlo.

— Eso estuvo bastante bien. —festeja Hunk animado. Keith soltó el pequeño moño y dejó que el cabello le cayera por el cuello.

—De hecho, demasiado. Deberíamos intentarlo más seguido y así no se sienta el cambio.

— ¿había que sentirlo? —preguntó Lance con un poco de susto y la armadura a medio quitar.

—Oigan, cálmense, fue un día de enlace y práctica, debe estar un poco cansado. —comenta con una sonrisa agotada, Keith se mantenía pensativo en su asiento.

—Tengo un problema con ustedes—fue tan directo que detuvieron todos sus movimientos—. Y es que está claro que están en un nivel por debajo al que estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Eso es... malo cierto? —pregunta Lance sentándose a un lado sin la armadura pero si el traje negro de debajo.

—Me preocupa... El Imperio Galra fue quién causó al explosión masiva de mi universo, por ende ellos tenían alternativas planteadas para escapar y posiblemente, al igual que yo, acabaron aquí—un silencio incómodo se formó por la información—. Eso quiere decir que aquí están igual de capacitados para repetirlo en caso de que vayan perdiendo...

—Bueno... Ganando, ganandoganando no vamos—dijo Pidge antes de sorber aire y gesticular con las manos—. Apenas tenemos el plan del Teludav, pero-

— ¿Teludav? —la vio con extrañeza.

— ¿No sabes que es? Es un—con un movimiento hizo que Hunk se callara.

— Aun... No lo usan ¿Tienes veintitrés años? —Shiro niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo veinticinco ¿Por qué la pregunta? Tal vez en eso si discrepamos, ya que tienes veintitrés.

— Tengo veintinueve, cumplo los treinta en un mes—informa, Shiro sintió un escalofrío por la mirada de Keith. Parecía enojado y tan pensativo que lo preocupa ¿Hay algo más que está mal? ¿¡Más!? ¿¡Que ya no es suficiente!? —. El plan del Teludav ocurrió cuando tenía veinticuatro, justo un mes después de que los cumplí... Eso explica porque me siento extraño.

—Es decir, eres mucho más viejo de lo que pareces. —Pidge se rascó la cabeza buscando una explicación lógica no tan disparatado o sacada de la nada.

—Espera un momentito... si vas a cumplir treinta—hace comillas con los dedos—. Y el plan del Teludav lo hicieron... asumo que exitosamente bajo mi comando—Hunk rodó los ojos, lance aun no supera que era un principe alteano—. Cuando tenía veinticuatro, quiere decir que-

— ¿Estuvimos en el espacio peleando contra el Imperio Galra durante siete años? Diría que llegamos al octavo. Es decir, tengo casi una década más de experiencia que ustedes, sin contar lo que ya sé del Imperio y ustedes no... —responde con voz baja, casi condescendiente con Lance.

—Eso no debería ser posible... ¿O sí?

—En teoría las dimensiones pueden y van en diferentes tiempos a la nuestra, no solo con lo que ocurre. No es tan raro, lo que es raro es que haya rejuvenecido. —señala Pidge.

—Este asunto es muy complicado—queja Hunk con una mano en la barbilla—. Sin contar que no sabemos quienes de tu dimensión también están aquí, quienes saben que estás aquí.

—Vamos a señalar lo que ya sabemos—indica Shiro—. Tú eras Black Paladin, yo Black Paladin. Tenía... Veintiséis años; Allura es humana y Blue Paladin; Lance y Coran son los únicos alteanos que quedan—ignoró por completo la mirada de Keith, no supo que estuvo mal de lo último—. Tu fuiste a Kerberos, peleaste en la arena, eres  _"Champion"_  —repuso con fastidio de solo recordarlo—. El imperio estaba a-

— _Fuimos_  a Kerberos.

— ¿ah? ¿Quiénes?

—Sam Holt, Matt Holt tu y yo... Los cuatro fuimos a Kerberos. —se vieron entre todos. Muy bien, hay más cambios de los que vieron venir.

—Mu-muy... ¿bien? También—no entendía como figuraba en esa misión Keith se levantó de su lugar, interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo más claro... aquí no somos pareja. O no dio tiempo, tampoco tenías una atracción hacía m-

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

— ¿¡PAREJA!? ¿¡USTEDES!? ¿¡COMO Y POR QUÉ!? —exclamó Lance.

—PENSÉ QUE ESTO ERA DE HERMANOS. —siguió Pidge

—PADRE E HIJO. —continuó Hunk, los tres en completa y rotunda crisis por al revelación de golpe, directa, fría y sin vaselina.

— ¡Y LOS DOS SON  ** _ELLOS!_**  —enfatizaron señalándolos completos. Keith miró a Shiro y este se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No sabían que eres Gay?

—Creí que lo sabían y no hacía falta decirlo—admite hasta avergonzado—. Tuve un prometido incluso, se sabía en casi todo Garryson ¿No saben de Adam? —pregunta con demasiada extrañeza.

— ¡NO!

— ¿Aquí también con Adam? El masoquismo viene en donde sea—suspira resignado—. Como sea... Hay cambios bastante grandes aquí aparte de esos...

—Hay una forma de aclarar más este asunto. —propuso Pidge con cara de perturbación por el tema.

— ¿a sí?

—Claro, solo que... está en Olkari... —jugó con sus dedos. Fue hasta gracioso como la expresión de Shiro y Keith se deformó al mismo tiempo, exactamente iguales incluyendo la mirada.

—Slav... —gruñen en coro.

—Ustedes definitivamente me dan miedo. —Lance sufría escalofríos. Hoy seguro tendría pesadillas.

—Podemos ir a hablar con él. Con suerte sabrá un poco sobre tu edad, quienes vinieron de tu dimensión y lo demás. —comenta Hunk aunque no muy firme, parecía pensar en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo la actitud de su Keith... La cual con Shiro era un poco más nerviosa en los últimos días.

**_Quizá esta revelación explicaba eso._ **

—Si ya no queda opción. —gruñeron a la misma vez nuevamente, preparándose psicológicamente lo que significa ir a hablar con ese ser insufrible.

Llegada la hora de la cena se había digerido la información que les dieron junto a otro millar de preguntas. Quizá fuesen solo datos personales, pero ellos tres querían saber más acerca de sus versiones alternativas. Cómo se comportaban, querían a alguien o estaban en alguna relación, si vieron a su familia de nuevo en algún momento...

Es decir... son siete malditos años fuera de casa, en algún momento debieron volver a si fuera a verla por la ventana.

Durante la cena Keith leía los informes y demás archivos que explicara lo que han hecho, planeado y vivido hasta la fecha. Saltaba una gran cantidad de partes porque ya las sabía. Seguían el mismo patrón base. Incluso haber ido al Balmera, conocer a Shy...

— ¿Cómo fue Kerberos? —se atrevió a preguntar Pidge tras un largo rato de silencio—. Por Kerberos Shiro fue capturado, fue una misión bastante peligrosa incluso sin el factor Galra. —Keith apagó el comunicador holográfico, lo dejó en la mesa y apoyó los codos en la misma.

—Sam Holt se negaba a ir a la misión sin mí. Yo la quería, con todas mis fuerzas... Iba a ser mi última misión—Shiro se ahogó con su comida de repente, golpea la mesa para intentar pasar el trago—. Básicamente entré al Garryson solo por algo así y... acepte, no me importó mucho lo demás porque no tengo una familia. Solo tenía a Shiro... No quería que me fuera.

—Por supuesto que no iba a querer. —bufa Shiro, Hunk lo pudo ver con confusión apenas un segundo antes de volver su atención a Keith.

—Logré convencer al alto mando de que sería útil en al misión. Era un buen cadete, buen piloto... apenas tuvimos trabas al respecto. Así que estuvo a bordo al poco tiempo.

— ¿Para que llevar a Shiro? ¿Por qué iba a ser tu última misión? —Shiro miró a Lance con irritación.

—Porque-

—Estaba enfermo—interrumpe—. Distrofia muscular.

—solo dos años de vida, justo para misión.

—Quién sabe si volvía vivo o muerto.

—Shiro me quería matar el mismo por aceptar. Posiblemente moriría de camino.

Era un poco complicado que completaran la información del otro, sin embargo, el punto era el mismo y los sorprendía no saber casi nada de Shiro. Seguramente Keith si sabía acerca de esa enfermedad, pero nunca lo mencionó; sabiendo de la presencia de la misma, es natural que dijeran  _última misión._

—quería pasar tanto tiempo conmigo como pudiera—sonríe amargamente—. Por eso fue con nosotros en realidad... aunque es extraño, porque al final no tuve que preocuparme por estar enfermo—mira su mano y brilla purpura. Shiro se mordió el labio.

— ¿la amputación del brazo te salvo?

—Más la alquimia alteana de... —arrugó el entrecejo—. Antes de Olkari tenemos que ir a un lugar.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Allura.

—No se los puedo explicar ahora. Pondré las coordenadas para un agujero de gusano. —dijo antes de salir casi disparado del lugar, al atención se fijó en Shiro que también ve su mano.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso? —pregunta Pidge con cierto resquemor, tanto secreto no podía ser sano para nadie y menos siendo su líder.

—Porque apenas lo acabo de recordar... —murmura cohibido, incrédulo de haber olvidado cómo estuvo tan apurado por hacer de todo antes de que no pudiera hacerlo. Volvieron con cierta tristeza a su comida. Al menos no tiene la culpa... en dado caso, Keith debió decirlo.

Aunque claro, sacar información de él era igual a romper una roca para hallar agua al puro estilo Moisés.

Keith volvió un rato después, casi dispuesto a atragantarse con su comida, aunque las vistas sobre él hacían saber que debía terminar de explicar que ocurrió en Kerberos. Solo al terminar decidió que podía decirles, aunque personalmente no le gustara hablar de eso... o hablar tanto. Lo bueno de esto es que podría retrasar más su encuentro con Slav.


End file.
